dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Parallax (New Earth)
Sinestro Corps The Sinestro Corps capture Kyle Rayner with the intention of making him Parallax's new host. Sinestro reveals to Kyle that Ion is actually an energy entity that needs a host, similar to Parallax. Sinestro removes the Ion entity from Kyle, who is immediately taken over by Parallax. Parallax then clothes itself in a new uniform, (which appears as a combination of Kyle's original Green Lantern costume and the costume Hal Jordan wore as Parallax), and returns to Qward with the Sinestro Corps (He also turns the hair on the top of Kyle's head grey, as he did Hal's temple hair). The new Parallax became a herald of the Anti-Monitor.Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special #1 After the massacre of several Green Lanterns, Parallax leads an assault against Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, and brings them to Qward. The "Lost Lanterns" arrive to rescued the captured Lanterns. During the battle, Parallax murders Jack T. Chance after making him experience his repressed fear of his abusive family. Kyle is currently trapped within his own mind. He is able to witness all that Parallax does and says from a 3rd person view, but is unable to stop it. Parallax confronts Kyle's personality inside a room constructed by Kyle's thoughts. Kyle "transforms" into Ion (as his mind allows him to dream up anything, he dreams up his powers), and the two battle. After being blasted back by Parallax and losing his Ion form, Kyle forms a power ring, places it on his finger, and appears in his original costume. Although putting up a valiant fight, Kyle loses. Parallax reveals Kyle's fear is that he has to live without his mother (the fear which allowed Parallax to possess Kyle's body). Before he leaves, Kyle stabs Parallax in the eye with a pencil. The creature, unnerved, comments that Kyle will always remain trapped, and with that, leaves. Kyle is about to smash a painting in frustration when he realizes that his mother secretly painted it years ago. With renewed faith in himself, Kyle walks into the painting and ends up in a field walking towards a bright, green star. Imprisonment Kyle (as Parallax) is finally confronted by Jordan after threating his brother and his family. Hal actually manages to beat Parallax until his rings power runs out. Parallax then absorbs Hal as John Stewart looks on in horror. John orders Guy to retrieve the real life painting seen in the one-shot of Parallax. As Guy returns and shoves the painting into Parallax's eyesight, Hal (who turns out to be the bright green light seen at the end of the one-shot) tries in vain to help Kyle fight Parallax, which has now begun sucking Kyle and Hal himself into the "ground". Kyle finally breaks free and with Hal escapes Parallax. Just as Parallax (now back in his monster form) attacks the lanterns, Ganthet and the other guardian, Sayd, arrive and suck Parallax into into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively). The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath. | Powers = Fear Induction: Parallax has immense fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman, except those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such as Kyle Rayner and Batman. Mind Control: Parallax has immense mind-control powers, strong enough to easily scare and control the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Possession: It can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. Solid Energy Constructs: Parallax is also capable of creating solid energy constructs, such as creating a convincing Sinestro energy-duplicate for Hal Jordan to kill. Flight | Abilities = | Strength = Inapplicable. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Parallax Parasite is yellow, and that's the reason to why some Green Lanterns can't affect yellow while Parallax is imprisoned in the Central Power Battery. Despite this, when Parallax possesses someone, his host's costume becomes green instead of yellow. | DC = | Wikipedia = Parallax (comics) | Links = * Parallax at DCComics.com }} Category:Possession